


No Name

by LenaDracu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Annie's Bisexual, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), BoyxBoy, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi Ackerman, Cousins in fact, Cute, Eren's Gay, Erens a total hipster, Erens in love with No Name, Everyone else is most likely straight, Fluff, Gynecophilia Jean, Hanjis also genderfluid, Hanjis aromantic, I don't know what Armin is yet, I love my boys, Krista|Historia's Lesbian, Levi sings, Levis a punk rocker, M/M, Marco's Gay, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, No Name Levi, Omnisexual Mikasa, Panromantic/Pandemisexual Levi, Romace, Slow Build, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Eren (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trust me it's a thing, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Ymir's Lesbian, and plays instruments, attack on titan - Freeform, because why not?, cause why not?, ereri, i love these two, possibly, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDracu/pseuds/LenaDracu
Summary: A story of two very different people with one thing in common. Their love of music.But first, they must overcome the obstacle that is Levi Ackerman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking my toes to drabble in one of my favorite fandoms. I can't help it, Ereri is my otp. 
> 
> But first, I would like to dedicate this story to all who read it. Second, this work is currently unbeta'd so there's most likely going to be some grammar mistakes. 
> 
> What to expect: A sappy romance between two hormonal high school boys who are totally new and completely awkward to this whole 'relationship' thing. A huge mixture of f/f, m/m, m/f background ships and many of the characters being part of the LGBT community. And last but not least, headcanons galore!
> 
> Now please proceed to read this story in all of its' filthy, disgusting glory.

♔ Eren ♔

_"The world's a funeral. A room of ghosts. No hint of movement. No sign of pulse. Only an echo. Just skin and bone. They kick the chair. But we, we help tie the rope. You can have my heart..." Eren sings along with No Name as they rocked on the stage of Trost._

_Everyone was dancing and singing, but Eren was surely singing louder. "So come rain on my parade! Cause I wanna feel it! Come shove me over the edge! Cause my head is in overdrive! I'm sorry, but it's too late! And it's not worth saving! So come rain on my parade!"_

_The room itself pauses as No Name looks at him right in the eye. "I think we're doomed," he sings as he reaches a hand down to the brunette, the entire room darkens, and now it's just him and No Name. He grabs the awaiting hand and he pulls the teal-eyed boy up on the stage with him. "I think we're doomed. And now there's no way back!" He puts the mic in front of Eren's mouth, nodding his head._

_"You must've made some, kind of mistake," he sings, voice booming around the room. "I asked for death but instead I'm awake. The devil told me, no room for cheats. I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt." A quick side glance at No Name allows Eren to see the raven smiling down at him._

_"So leave the light on! I'm coming home!" They sing together in the utmost perfect harmony. "It's getting darker, but I carry on! The sun don't shine, but it never did. And when it rains it fucking pours, but I think I like it! And you know that I'm in love with the mess! I think I like it!" Suddenly, No Name grabs his chin and forces him to look up at him. No Name leans in. So does Eren. His heart starts beating out of his chest as their lips get closer._

_"Eren."_

_He smiles. "Yes, No Name?"_

_"Eren!" A feminine voice rips out of No Name's mouth and Eren recoils._

_No Name looks angry. "Eren!" He sounds angry._

"Eren!" He sits up, gasping awake, a hand on his pounding chest. Mikasa glares disapprovingly down at him. Isabel's behind her, holding a bucket of ice cold water.

"Hah, Mika, it's only you," he sighs in relief. Suddenly realizing what happened, he glares up at her angrily. "I was having a nice dream!"

She rolls her eyes. "Get up," she says, "It's New Year's Eve today. You have to get up so we can go to our cousin's."

"Oh. Right."

"And we're late." Confused, Eren glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

His ocean eyes widened at the time. "What?!" He shouts. "We're late!" He hastily jumped out of bed. The party started at twelve. And it's five past.

"Yeah. I know," Mikasa mumbled, "that's what I just said."

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" He cried somewhat angrily as he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Mikasa could only sigh as she walked out of his room with her hands up in surrender. Isabel laughed at her brother's expense as she watched him struggle to get ready. "Brush your teeth Eren!" Upon hearing Mikasa's request, he rolled his eyes but nevertheless grabbed his toothbrush. "Come on Isabel. Get your stuff packed," the ravenette instructs.

Isabel pouted. "Okay, mom," she said in exasperation. Her shoulders slouched as she grumpily stomped down the stairs.

"We told mom and dad to leave without us. We knew you'd wake up late," the ravenette stated before returning to Eren's room.

The brunette spat the toothpaste into the sink after humming in recognition. He practically sprinted to his room to see clothes on his bed and Mikasa retrieving his shoes from their hiding place.

"Thanks, Mika," he said appreciatively.

She nodded and walked out of his room. "Hurry up." She closed the door behind her.

He quickly stripped from his gray sweatpants before throwing on some pants and his favorite t-shirt. Black—of course, with him being an edgy teen and all— with the words  _No Name_  written in red. He checked his drawer. "Fuck!" No socks.

He ran out of his room and straight into Isabel. "Ow," she whined, rubbing her now aching nose.

"Do you have any extra socks?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Not for your gross feet." Aggravation slowly crept up Eren.

"Come on. I don't have time for this!" He shook his head and gently pushed her out of his way.

She raised her hands in surrender, a mysterious smirk on her face. "Okay, okay. I'll help you." An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of Eren's stomach. "Be right back." She strolled into her room and then back out.

"Thanks, Izzy. I really owe..." Rainbow. That's what they were. Long ass rainbow socks. He groans.  _I fucking knew it_. "Fuck you," he said as he took the socks out of her hands.

"Ew. That's incest."

He stared at her — mouth hanging wide open in shock, eyes widened to the size of saucers — completely horrified. He smacked her in the face with the socks he was given. "You're not even supposed to know what that means!" He hastily threw them on, falling over a few times due to his major lack of balance. She laughed at his retreating figure.  _That evil little snot._

He laced up his black and white high top converse once he reentered his room. Not caring to actually comb his mop of hair, He left it like it was. He pulled on his flannel—leaving it unbuttoned to show off his shirt—and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

He decluttered his dresser by throwing everything onto the floor with a swoop of his hand. He stared at himself, thoughtfully. "You're one handsome, fellow," He said, grinning. The man in the mirror smiled back.

"Eren!"

He sighed. "Coming!" He looked back to the mirror. "We're not done with this." He grabbed a book bag with a few games in it and slung it over his shoulder. He dashed down the stairs. "Ready!"

"Not looking like that," Mikasa muttered before she walked upstairs. He frowned at her as she came back. "Your hair's a mess." The ravenette placed a black beanie over her brother's bedhead.

"It's always a mess. It's a trend, Mikasa," He pouted.

"You're just being lazy." She playfully slapped his arm before she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's a talent!" He called.

He checked his watch that was partially covered by a bunch of bracelets with names of bands he liked and a few friendship bracelets he'd had since he was a child, all of which adorned both of his arms up to his elbows. They were so late. "Guys! Come on!" He exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

"What did tell mom you about wearing tight pants, Eren?" Mikasa reminds.

"That I'll give people the wrong impression," he said as if he'd rehearsed the words a thousand times. "But there's no time to change!" He could never understand why his mom cared so much about the clothes he wore. She even went so far as to tell him he was just 'in a phase'.

_It's not just a phase!_

The ravenette sighed and shrugged her shoulders at the retreating boy. She grabbed Eren's forgotten glasses case, knowing he didn't have time to put in contacts.

"I'll lock up!" Isabel informed as she skipped out of the house.

Mikasa nodded curtly. She led her adoptive sister out the door before heading to the vehicle Eren had warmed up. It was an old beat-up and small car that the two had gotten one year to share, Isabel not being old enough to drive then.

"I call shotgun!" Isabel called as she ran to the car, passing the ravenette. She halted, however, once she noticed Eren already in the passenger's seat. She frowned. Mikasa took the chance to sneak into the driver's seat and gestured for the youngest to get in.

Grumbling angrily to herself, she did so. The brunette chuckled at his sister's misfortune, and in return, the redhead flicked his ear. "Ow! Izzy!" Eren rubbed his now sore ear.

The younger of the three giggled. "Whoops."

"Enough you two," Mikasa demanded, successfully ending their mini-fight. She pulled out of the driveway and headed to a nearby cafe.

After a short car ride of the two siblings subtly picking on each other, thinking Mikasa wasn't noticing, she parallel parked in front of the tiny store.

"Why are we here?" Eren questioned before slowly unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Since we're late," she started explaining, "I think we should bring over some deserts." He nodded in understanding.

They got out of the car and walked into the place, where they took no time in getting on line. Surprisingly, the place was pretty packed. For it being not a well-known place, he wondered why there were so many people there.

"Hey," Isabel pipped, "I've gotta pee so I'll be right back. Get me some marengs please!" Mikasa nodded and the other teen skipped away.

As they waited on line, Eren leaned on a shelf next to him. That was when he saw gray eyes burn into his own. His heart started to race. Looking at the face of the owner, he figured out those eyes belonged to none other but Levi Ackerfuck, the coldhearted but hot as fuck guy that first went to his high school and now his college.

He smiled sheepishly and awkwardly waved at him. Gray eyes tore themselves from his own and a very slight and minuscule pang went through his chest.  _Why you gotta be so rude?_

The old as hell song by MAGIC! was now stuck in his head. Great. "What do you want?" He looked up at the menu.

"Maybe some fudge, cupcakes, cannoli?" He shrugged. As Mikasa was putting in their order, Eren turned around only to be faced with disappointment. Levi was no longer in his spot in line. He frowned. His eyes searched the small place before landing on where the shorter teen was standing, talking to his group of friends.

For all his worth, he could not take his eyes off the stunning man. His pale complexion was free of any flaws and his hair looked achingly soft and Eren had the undying urge to run his fingers through his undercut. A small part of him fanboyed at how the black letterman jacket he was wearing was a bit too big for him.

He was too busy staring to see the cashier hand Mikasa their food and hear Isabel say she was going to join them "in a second" as Mikasa grabbed his arm and led him out of the cafe.

He decided cafes were his favorite places.

Once outside and chilled to the bone with cold air, he snapped out of the daze he was in. "Where's Bell?" He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"She's still inside. She said she'll be out shortly," the ravenette answered as she unlocked the car and got in. Eren hurriedly followed. "Here," she said, handing him his very geeky looking glasses in their respectful case. He grins sheepishly and puts them on.

"Thanks." The instant after she turned the car on, he turned the radio on to his favorite punk rock station and started jamming out.

"I've! Become so numb! I can't feel you there!" Suddenly, the radio switched to a different station.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song! Cause you asked for it! Cause you need one!" Mikasa started singing.

He switched the station back to his. "All I want to do! Is be more like me! And be less like you!"

"I'm not gonna write you, to stay! If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today." At this point, they had a war of who could keep their station on the longest.

Of course, Mikasa was winning. "No one wants to listen to your old as hell gospel music!" Eren whined, trying desperately to knock her hand away from the buttons.

"No one wants to listen to  _your_  old as hell devil worshipping music!" She retorted.

"Old?! I'll show you old!" He successfully switched the station. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. To his surprise, the ravenette actually joined him.

The car door slammed open and a curious voice asked, "Why are you two jamming out to Queen like it's life or death?"

"Why aren't you jamming out to Queen like it's life or death?" Eren said lamely. Mikasa checked to make sure Isabel's seatbelt was on before driving off to go to the party they all were dreading.

"My seatbelt's not on!" Eren cried hastily, holding on for dear life.

_________

♚ Levi ♚

He woke up with a start. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and groaned as he rubbed his aching neck. He stretched and got up from the couch. The cool morning air drifted through the house, chilling him slightly. He moved groggily to the balcony.

It was still dark out and the breeze was a bit much, but he didn't really mind all that much. It was actually kind of nice, for he could see how the moon reflected off the snow-covered ground. It was starting to go down. He reasoned that if he took his shower now, he would be able to see the sunrise. He decided that was the best course of action, so he headed to the bathroom.

The raven stripped off his clothes and took a quick second to crack his back before turning on the scorching hot water. He stepped inside and doused his hand in shampoo before he meticulously scrubbed the grime from his hair. After he washed it all off, he shampooed once more before lathering his midnight black hair in conditioner. He let it sit as he washed his body carefully. After he thoroughly cleaned himself, he washed off both the soap and the conditioner.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the steamy shower, the cool air hugged his body nicely. He quickly dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He checked the time. He was in there for less than five minutes. Good. Because he didn't need Farlan to cry about having cold water. He slowly combed his hair before setting the timer and brushing his teeth.

After the two minutes were up, he reset the timer and listerined his mouth. He quickly gargled to make sure his entire mouth was clean and spit it out. He checked his breath to make sure it smelt good before he grabbed a bottle of Windex. He wiped down the foggy mirrors before stepping out of the bathroom.

He went to Farlan's room to wake him from his slumber.

"Hey." He nudged his friend's shoulder. He snored obnoxiously loud and pulled the pillow over his head. "Farlan. Wake up."

"Mmm, Isabel. You're such a good kisser," he mumbled.

His hand unconsciously recoiled from him. That was certainly not something he needed to hear. "Farlan!" The raven pulled the pillow off of his head and whacked him with it. "Wake the fuck up!" And for extra measure, he kicked him in the shins.

"Fuck!" The older teen cried as he sat upright. "What the hell was that for?" He looked at the shorter of the two exasperatedly.

He gave him a stern look. "For not waking up," is all he said before he walked into the bathroom. He vaguely heard the other grumbled something as he closed the door. It wasn't his fault that the damn guy doesn't wake up for shit. After he quickly relieved himself, he started washing his hands. Humming the ABC's song twice, he finished and dried his hands on his black, cotton hand towel.

"About time," Farlan said, exasperated as he walked out. He pushed past him and into the bathroom.

Making a tch sound, he responded with, "I wasn't that long." He dusted off where the elder touched. He just showered.

"You know how long it takes me to do my hair," he whined as he took out ten plus products.

"Whatever," he said. "Just don't leave a mess this time."

He pouted. "It was only a little bit of jell I missed," He mumbled. He glanced at the shorter male quickly. "And put some clothes on." He shook his head and went off to his room.

He laid out some clean clothes for himself. he took off the damp towel and threw on some soft, black boxers. Next, he pulled on his comfy black skinny jeans and pulled on a pair of black socks. He brought his black belt through the loops of his jeans and attached it securely together.

He stared at himself in the mirror and debated whether or not he should wear his nipple piercings. On one hand, it wasn't all that comfortable. On the other hand, it had the chance of getting ripped out. The obvious choice was to decide against it, which he did. Instead, he pulled a sleeveless white Nirvana tee over his head.

He sighed and went over to his dresser where his stash of earrings are. Or, where they should've been. "Hey Farlan," the raven called. "Where are my earrings?"

"In the box under your lamp."

He looked in the box. Just where he said they were. "Thanks!" He found a pair of batman gauges and put them on. He searched through the box until he saw black snake bites and fitted them through their respective holes. His eyes dropped onto his black eyebrow piercing and he picked it up, fitting it through his right brow.

He walked to the balcony and cursed loudly. The sun was already up. Of course, it was. He blamed Farlan for this. The loud rumble of his stomach brought him out of his thoughts.

"Farlan!" The raven called as he headed to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

There was a pause. "Scrambled eggs and some bacon," He answered happily. The shorter of the two hummed in response and took out all the necessary items. He rewashed the utensils to make sure they were clean and started to cook. Instantly, the crisp smell of bacon filled his lungs and he sighed in pleasure.

_Bacon's fucking good._

After a while of cooking the food, he called the blonde down. He skipped down the hall and to the breakfast nook where he sat and waited for his food.

"You could at least help set the table," he muttered as he laid out the freshly washed plates and forks.

He merely shrugged. "I'm hungry. Me want food. Now." He banged his fists on the table.

The raven glared at him. "Keep that up and your food might just accidentally land on your precious hair," he threatened.

His hands were quick to hover over his head. "Alright mister grouchy," He pouted. "Someone must've woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning."

He shoved his food onto the blonde's plate with a growl. "You're cleaning this up," he demanded as he gently placed his food onto his dish and sat down. The elder groaned after he took a bite.

"Delicious. As always," He complimented.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Nice try," he said, "but you're not getting out of cleaning."

"Dammit," he heard the other murmur as he shoved another fork of food into his awaiting mouth.

He took a sip of his black from his tea cup before he checked the time. They were going to make perfect timing. Finishing their food, Farlan swiftly cleared the table and the raven helped to wipe it down properly. Pushing in the chairs, they gather their belongings.

He grabbed his black canvas backpack filled with art supplies and books and threw it over his shoulder after checking to make sure he had everything he needed. "Let's go," he stated as he grabbed his jacket and swiftly threw it on. He silently cursed the way the sleeves were a bit too big for him before grabbing his black combat boots and lacing them up. "Come on Farlan, I said let's go. Stop taking your sweet ass time," he said, walking out the door.

"Wait for me!" The blonde cried, stumbling to grab the keys before running out and locking up their apartment. He leisurely walked down the many flights of stairs as Farlan dashed down them to catch up. "Found you!" He cheered as he walked in line with the shorter teen down each step.

They made their way to the front doors and walked out. It was a cool winter morning. The air was cold, but there were no signs of wind as they walked along the sidewalks. Farlan soon started to wave his hand in front of his face like a fan as he overdramatically panted.

"It's so hot," He complained, slouching his shoulders and lazily treading on. He wiped some imaginary sweat from his forehead, accentuating his point. The raven glanced over to see the blonde under layers upon layers of clothing, though it was a rather nice day for it being winter.

"Oh I'm sorry," Levi said sarcastically, "I'll leave."

Farlan was left behind as he stopped, confused. It took him a good ten seconds before realizing what he meant. "Ew! That's just gross," he groaned. "You might be gay, but I am one hundred percent straight." He ran to catch back up with the other.

"I know," he replied, "you ogle Isabel at every chance you get."

He blushed. "N-No I don't!" He defended.

Levi sighed and shook his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said, crossing the street at a hasty pace before the light turned green.

"I don't!" He insisted, pouting. Levi raised his hands in surrender, though the blonde was still gloomy as they walked through the café doors and onto the rather short line. The raven immediately noticed the face of his cousin's best friend and housemate, Eren Jaeger.

The brunette was standing with Levi's cousin, next in line. From the way he was facing, he could see the other teen's bright teal eyes by which he was completely mesmerized by. He couldn't lie. The brat was looking hot as fuck. The brunette was wearing a black and red plaid flannel, which looked hella good on him. The way his tight black jeans hugged his ass in such a way was stunning, to say the least.

 _Levi, pull yourself together!_  He didn't realize he was staring until the other waved in his direction. Startled, he tched and turned back to Farlan who was talking animatedly about all of the food he was going to get, even though they just had breakfast.

He glanced to his left and spotted his group of idiots who were laughing manically. Hanji was anyway. He told Farlan his order and slowly walked toward the group, Farlan still in line.

"Ravioli!" Hanji gasped once they spot him. Everyone's heads turn to him. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses." He turned toward Erwin. "I think I've found it," he announced.

"Really?" He knitted his thick ass eyebrows together, crossing his legs and tilting his head in interest.

"Found what?" Hanji leaned forward eagerly. "Ravioli?"

The raven sighed. "An actual dorm," he explained. As of now, he had been living in an expensive ass apartment with Farlan that he was barely paying for and he was getting sick of it.

For how complicated he is to live with, he should be the one to pay most of the rent, not Farlan. So he had to find either a spare dorm or an apartment for the next semester.

Luckily, he thought he found one.

"That's so great! I'm happy for you!" Petra exclaimed.

"How's Farlan taking it?"

"Not too well," Levi answered Captain Eyebrows. "But I figured he could room with you or someone else who's financially stable."

"What?" Eld wondered. "He can't go with you?"

The raven shook his head. "No. There's already someone living there."

"Well, that sucks," Petra sighed.

Oluo raised his fists. "If he gives you any trouble, I'll take a few swings at him and scare him off for you." Levi rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him.

The problem with Oluo was that he always tried to act like Levi, and while he was flattered, it got really fucking annoying after a while. For everyone.

"Levi-aniki!" The raven turned to see a red ball of fur running toward him and engulf him into a hug. He patted her head. "Didya find a place, yet?"

He nods. "Yes, actually. A dorm."

Her eyes widened. "Do tell!" She grinned.

"There's someone already living there. Apparently, their roommate couldn't take the heat of college and dropped out. He's a freshman, I think."

"Oooooo! Is he hot?" Levi shrugged.

"I have yet to know what this guy looks like," he explained.

"He better be hotter than me," Farlan said as he brought a shit ton of, well, shit to the table and sat down. "Couldn't have you downgrading." He handed Levi his order of Earl Grey tea to which he took tentatively.

"Everyone's hotter than you, grease monkey," Isabel teased, gesturing to his gelled up hair with her eyes.

He looked insulted. "I am  _not_  a grease monkey!" She giggles along with some of the others in the group.

"Well, I mean, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am  _not_!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." This resulted in them getting into a playful (Isabel), yet flirty (Farlan) fight that turned kinda heated near the end.

"And you're just a little kid! Come talk to me when you're in college."

Isabel frowned and ignored the blonde. She looked out the window before turning to Levi. "Well keep me posted, I've gotta go to a family gathering. Have a great New Years, guys!" After everyone replied with their own form of wishing her well, she skipped away.

She paused at the door. "Goodbye, grease monkey!" She giggled as she ran out the door. Farlan stood in his chair, fist raised.

"For the last time," Farlan retorted even though she was long gone. "I'm not a grease monkey!"

Everyone in the fucking café stared at us as if we were crazy. Farlan sheepishly sat back down. I glanced around and frowned, noticing the brat had already left. "So back to this 'new dorm' scenario," Petra started. "When are you going to move in?"

Levi thought about it. "Probably right after New Years."

"That early?" Gunther questioned.

The raven just nodded. "Next semester starts the week after, so I thought I could get settled in and start getting used to a new roommate. Make sure they live up to my standards," he explains.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Erwin asked. The teen in question tilted his head in confusion. "To tell them how to live?" He elaborated.

"Yeah, for all we know, he could've left his house just so he couldn't be told what to do," Hanji joined.

Levi looked thoughtful. "Well, then I'll offer to pay for food or some shit in return for his services." The group let out a collective groan. They weren't going to get anywhere with the raven, and they knew it.

"Levi," Farlan mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. The shorter male's thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not getting why he couldn't tell his roommate to have good hygiene. It's not bad to want to be clean!

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've made major changes to the story because I wanted to go with it in another direction so instead of a high school AU, it's a college one. This was actually really difficult because I switched from first person, present tense to third-person, past tense. Oh, the struggle!
> 
> Comments and kudos are like porn for writers so please speak up!
> 
> *"She parallel parked in front of the tiny store." Okay, so maybe they shouldn't ban parallel parking from the driver's test.
> 
> **"Eren questioned before slowly unbuckling his seatbelt." Setting good examples of car safety habits one chapter at a time!
> 
> ***"Why you gotta be so rude?" Why is this song always showing up in ereri fanfics?
> 
> ****"No one wants to listen to your old as hell devil worshipping music!" This is what my sister says to me every time I get in the car.
> 
> *****"He was in there for less than five minutes." Levi actually takes a three-minute military shower.
> 
> ******"'Ravioli!'" Ravioli! Ravioli! Give me the formuoli!


End file.
